moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
County of Eastvale
The '''County of Eastvale '''is a titled land of Stormwind Peerage that resides within the eastern reaches of Elwynn Forest just to the southeast of Stormwind City and has been a integral part of the Kingdom of Stormwind for many generations. For many decades the land was ruled over by the Counts of the House of Flintridge, unfortunately, most of the family was slain in the waning months of the First War when a group of orcish raiders managed to slip past the front lines and torch the settlement. Although not nearly as large a settlement as it is now, Eastvale still played a crucial role in both wars, especially when the orcs used the lumber from the mills to build their great fleet with which to invade Lordaeron during the Second War. Up until January 31, 623 K.C., the possession of the County resided with the crown of Stormwind, the subsequently turbulent years after the rebuilding of Stormwind having presumidly prevented King Varian Wrynn from appointing anyone to rule over the prosperous land. It was rumored for some time that, in fact, several men were considered for the County in the early years after the Third War, including Lord Gregor Lescovar up until his traitorous dealings with the Defias Brotherhood were revealed. Eventually, however, it was revealed that the retired Lord-Magistrate of Stormwind, Erich Gottfried Manstein was to be named the new Count of Eastvale. Location Eastvale is situated under the very shadow of the Redridge Mountains, north of the main road leading to Lakeshire. The County currently encompasses the land east of Stone Cairn River, with its easternmost border sitting along the edge of Redridge, its southern border extending to and including Ridgepoint Tower, thus straddling the border of the Lands of Hohenzollern, a small barony. The land's northern border extends northward to the rocky mountains east of Stormwind, directly bordering the now virtually defunct Barony of Faulkenburg. Economy Today Eastvale boasts the largest lumber mill in all the Kingdom of Stormwind with the Eastvale Logging Camp supply the vast majority of Stormwind's lumber for construction and shipbuilding. In addition to its vast timber reserves, the County also boasts some of the finest horses in the South, with many come from all across Azeroth to purchase the swift steeds and hardy of Eastvale. History When the Second War came to an end the few survivors of House Flintridge managed to make their way back to their home. Eastvale itself was mostly in ruins and the nearby forests had been almost entirely depleted by the Horde in the construction of the orcish armada. Unwilling to let their family home fall the ruins, the Flintridges replanted the forests and rebuilt their home. In the years after restoring their family lands, the Flintridge's became enormously wealthy supplying lumber for the reconstruction of Stormwind City. With their newfound wealth, the family moved to the city, their manor within the County serving as a casual summer home. In the years after the Third War the House of Flintridge was finally snuffed out. Count Flintridge, seeking a tutor for his two young children, and only remaining heirs to the County, Giles and Tilloa, hired Stalvan Mistmantle to educate the young nobleboy and noblegirl at their summer home in Eastvale; Flintridge Manor. The Mistmantle Massacre, as it would later be known, resulted when Stalvan, after being spurned by the young Tilloa, murdered the entire family with an axe from the nearby mills. Although Mistmantle was eventually brought to justice, the County was left without an heir and, according to Stormwind law, was absorbed into the direct holdings of the King until he should appoint another to rule in his stead. In lieu of a Count, King Varian appointed Marshal James Haggard with the duty of administering the County. Haggard, a retired Marshal of the Stormwind Army resided within the Count's manor and, in his old age, was tasked to do what he could see to the defences of Eastvale. It would not be until many years later that, with King Wyrnn's attentions focused away from the kingdom and upon the conflict in Pandaria, that administering the Kingdom became increasingly difficult for the agents of the crown's office. As a result, many of the lands that had been under the direct control of the crown began to delegated to the nobility for proper administration, one of these lands was Eastvale. It was in this manner that, on January 31, 623 K.C. the Lord of the neighboring Barony of Faulkenburg, Erich Gottfried Manstein was granted the responsibility of overseeing the County and thusly named the Count of Eastvale. Eventually, on August 3, 623 K.C. the County was officially absorbed as a constituent and subservient holding to the newly created Duchy of Eastburg. Current Status Currently the town of Eastvale, colloquially known as the Eastvale Logging Camp, is the major seat of the County and is still one of the most prosperous areas in all of Elwynn, a fact primarily owed to Eastvale's lucrative position as the primary supplier of lumber to Stormwind Harbor. Its position as possibly the most wealthy major lumber mill in all the kingdom is a potential reason for why the crown retained direct control over the County for as long as it did. Now the Country's lucrative lumber, horse-breeding, and minor farming ventures all go towards the coffers of the Dukes of Eastburg. In addition to its place as a vital supplier of lumber and food to Stormwind City, the County also plays host to a sizeable army presence at Ridgepoint Tower. The tower, once a marker of the Kingdom's southern border and eventually a major battle site of the site of the Hohenzollern Rebellion, an infamous uprising of one of Stormwind's fiefdoms. The tower now serves as a staging ground for the Stormwind Army in fending off Defias, wild wolves, and murlocs, from attacking Eastvale and the surrounding area. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:County of Eastvale Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:House of Manstein Category:Elwynn Forest Locations